Behind the scene
by AndouilleEtSushi
Summary: Venez suivre les évolutions de la NextGen à Poudlard dans un recueil d'OS en leur honneur ! (présence quasi-certaine des OC de La Voie Oubliée)
1. Explosion d'intérêt général

_Hello les p'tits abricots :D_

 _Ce bonus se place au niveau de la deuxième partie du chapitre 2 de LVO, juste après qu'Erin et Hugo aient fait perdre 25 points chacun à leur Maison en se faisant surprendre par le Concierge au retour des cuisines._

 _Il vous est fortement conseillé de lire notre fic_ _ **La Voie Oubliée**_ _avant de commencer ce bonus (au moins jusqu'au chapitre 2) pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe..._

 _Ce bonus est centré sur un de mes personnages préféré, mais dont on entendra malheureusement peu parler dans notre fic ^^_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas.

PS : Il y a eu des problèmes sur le site et certains d'entre vous n'ont peut-être pas vu qu'un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire a été publié la semaine dernière… Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ! :)

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : Explosion d'intérêt général**

* * *

\- Dis t'as vu ça James ? s'exclama Sean Finnigan, un jeune homme brun au teint hâlé.

Il venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir, à quelques pas de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Un grand garçon brun aux yeux verts, encore mal réveillé et la marque de l'oreiller tatoué sur la joue, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus au passage... Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait hérité de la tignasse incoiffable des Potter !

James n'était pas du matin. Surtout lorsqu'il passait la soirée et la moitié de la nuit à réfléchir aux futures blagues qu'il allait inventer avec ses amis, ainsi qu'aux prochaines sélections de Quidditch où il savait qu'il allait devoir aider son Capitaine, vu le nombre de joueurs qui venaient de quitter Poudlard. Oui, James avait beaucoup de travail !

\- Bah regarde le sablier ! lui balança son ami et camarade de dortoir, en montrant d'un geste énervé le sablier rouge et or qui était censé comptabiliser les points adjugés à chaque Maison. Le leur était vide. Complètement vide. Pas un seul petit grain de sable rouge ne venait égayer le marron de l'armature. James vérifia rapidement les trois autres sabliers, histoire d'être sûr que ce n'était pas une erreur, et dut se rendre à l'évidence quand il vit le sable bleu de Serdaigle caracoler en tête, suivit de près par le vert de Serpentard et le jaune de Poufsouffle.

\- Par les baloches poilues de Merlin ! On est déjà retourné à zéro ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux, persuadé d'avoir la berlue. Pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait prendre cette année… A moins que...

\- Tu sais qui a fait le coup ?

\- J'aurais bien ma petite idée là-dessus… réfléchit James avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus le jeune Finnigan.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu battre notre record de vitesse aussi facilement… Faut qu'on réagisse James !

\- Sean ? T'es pas censé être le préfet maintenant ? Tu sais, celui qui fait respecter le règlement et qui doit punir tout écart de conduite ? nasilla James pour se moquer de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que parmi les cinq garçons de cinquième année, ce soit lui qui ait été choisi pour être le Préfet. Pas qu'il se serait mieux vu à sa place… Quoique, réflexion faite, si, il se voyait parfaitement bien à sa place ! Pouvoir arborer l'insigne le jour et rôder la nuit dans les couloirs sans avoir peur de se faire prendre puisque c'était lui l'autorité… Encore mieux que les Super-héros moldus que ses cousines lui avaient fait regarder une fois ! Il fut tiré de ses rêves de grandeur par Sean, toujours énervé et qui commençait à postillonner de colère.

\- Oui mais là ça n'a rien à voir ! Quelqu'un vient de nous ridiculiser ! On peut pas laisser passer ça… Il en va de notre réputation ! Trouve le coupable, je vais chercher Freddie pour commencer à travailler sur une nouvelle blague. Le monde doit savoir que personne ne peut nous surpasser ! ordonna le Gryffondor à James qui le regardait, clairement amusé.

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois pas que c'était un peu trop mélodramatique là ? lui demanda James, réprimant à grande peine le fou rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres, sachant que cela ne ferait que blesser son ami.

\- Pas faux. Mais t'as compris le principe, grogna l'intéressé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour appuyer son petit discours.

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que l'honorable, le grandissime, que dis-je le magissime James Sirius Potter va se laisser marcher sur la baguette ? s'inquiéta Finnigan, tout à coup soucieux de la santé mentale de son ami. Il s'avança pour poser une main sur le front de James, persuadé qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre, avant de se faire rembarrer d'une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas de coupable peut-être que si… Il faut bien laisser une petite chance à la nouvelle génération de faire parler d'elle. On se vengera à Halloween, ne t'en fais pas !

\- La nouvelle…, réfléchit Sean. Oh ! Tu crois que Hugo…

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui oui, acquiesça le Gryffondor en souriant.

Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent à un bout de leur table pour commencer à s'empiffrer de toutes les bonnes choses qui s'étalaient devant eux, oubliant presque leur conversation pour essayer de contenter leurs estomacs. En fait, ils l'avaient complètement occultée jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo apparaisse dans l'entrée, rejoignant un petit groupe de première année qui incluait Lily et des élèves d'autres Maisons.

\- Gnékiché ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine de beignets à la citrouille, en direction de Sean qui réussit à éviter les jets de miettes en se décalant légèrement. Question d'habitude.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Mais vu qu'il y a un Poufsouffle, une Serpentarde et deux Serdaigles, je miserais bien sur les Cracmols… Et il manque la petite Gryffondor là tu sais… J'ai oublié son nom. Elen, Ezen… Un truc bizarre là…

\- Erin ?

\- Oui ! C'est ça... Mais comment tu le sais ?

James fit un geste vague de la main en haussant les épaules et enfourna un nouveau beignet pour s'éviter la peine de répondre. Il avait peut-être, ou peut-être pas, jeté un coup d'oeil sur sa carte le lundi soir, qui lui avait montré Hugo accompagné d'une gamine qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le labo de Fred. Celui-ci avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il le leur avait prêté, mais James en avait déduit que la gamine était celle qui avait fait son Coming-Out version Cracmolle le premier soir.

Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir la petite Gryffondor apparaître à son tour dans la Grande Salle, toute essoufflée.

Se reculant sur le banc, James sourit d'un air complice à Sean avant de se diriger vers son cousin. Le jeune Finnigan soupira dramatiquement, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer. Aucun des deux n'avaient manqué les murmures qui avaient traversé la tablée à l'entrée d'Erin Shields et il se doutait que James allait faire exprès de parler à Hugo pour qu'il ait une chance de s'expliquer avant que tout le monde ne tombe sur la petite Cracmolle. Le Potter avait beau être une tête brûlée extrêmement populaire, il n'en restait pas moins profondément gentil et proche de sa famille. Très profondément parfois. Bien caché derrière tout un tas de railleries et de moqueries, qu'il était le premier à regretter ensuite. Sans jamais s'en excuser. Trop de fierté mal placée. Sean savait qu'il souffrait de la distance qu'il avait lui-même instaurée avec son frère Albus lorsqu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, puis lorsqu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec le rejeton Malefoy. Mais il savait aussi que si personne ne le bousculait un peu, il finirait par mourir avant d'avoir eu le courage de s'adresser à son petit frère. Sacré Gryffondor qu'ils avaient là !

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sean observa le groupe auquel James venait de se mêler pour se moquer de son cousin. Il reconnut facilement Lily, la petite rousse flamboyante qu'il connaissait pour avoir passé la moitié de ses vacances scolaires chez son ami, et se concentra sur la Serpentarde. Encore un caractère bien trempé, jugea-t-il en voyant les lourds regards noirs qu'elle envoyait à la Potter qui l'ignorait royalement. Il se tourna ensuite pour détailler le petit Poufsouffle, le fils Rosier. Innocent et peu d'assurance, décida-t-il. Il passa rapidement au-dessus des deux Serdaigles qu'il trouva trop intellos pour se poser sur la Gryffondor. Erin Shields. Malgré la joie qu'elle laissait transparaître, il sentit que la jeune fille cachait quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son analyse que James le rejoignait, le regard soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vieux ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Je ne pense pas que les autres croient qu'Hugo ait réussi à perdre tous ces points seul. Ça sent pas bon… marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sean.

Comme en réponse à ses inquiétudes, une autre gamine s'écria :

\- Je suis sûre que c'est la faute de la Cracmolle ! Elle n'était pas dans le dortoir hier soir.

Une même grimace tordit les traits des deux Gryffondor. Aïe, aïe, aïe. Pas bon du tout ça. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Erin et Sean se pencha au-dessus de la table pour murmurer tout doucement :

\- Diversion !

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, James hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette, faisant semblant de s'appliquer pour lancer un sort.

\- _Confringo_ , murmura-t-il sur un pauvre beignet aux noix qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'exploser dans un grand bruit, réduisant tout le monde au silence.

\- Bien joué Monsieur Potter. Ce sera deux heures de colle pour cette belle démonstration de magie, soupira Deborah Mitford, sa Directrice de Maison.

\- Mais Professeur, geignit James, je l'ai fait dans l'intérêt général cette fois ! Je le jure ! rajouta-t-il avec mauvaise foi, apposant sa main sur son coeur pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

\- Ce soir, dix-neuf heures dans mon bureau Potter. Et pas de retard.

Au moins son plan avait-il réussi. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié la petite Cracmolle. Pour le moment.


	2. Dominique

_Hello mes petites choucroutes à la crème (oui il parait que l'hiver arrive… Dans le sud on dirait pas !)_

 _Ce bonus se place au niveau du début du chapitre 13 de notre fiction principale_ _ **La Voie Oubliée**_ _, quelques temps avant la Saint-Valentin et l'ébullition des hormones adolescentes..._

 _Ce bonus est assez indépendant de_ _ **LVO**_ _, mais je vous conseille tout de même d'y faire un tour pour vous imprégner de notre univers et de notre mode d'écriture..._

 _On m'a dit un jour que les Weasley c'était tous les même… Depuis, j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de démontrer que non, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils peuvent être tous plus ou moins roux qu'ils ont les mêmes caractères et les mêmes envies. J'espère avoir réussi ce pari et que ce bonus vous plaira ! :)_

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

 **Bonus 2 : Dominique**

* * *

Dominique Weasley. Elle s'appelait Dominique Weasley. Pas juste Weasley. Pas juste un autre enfant.

Comment pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un qu'il était "juste" quelque chose ?

Dominique, elle aurait voulu être grande, belle, intelligente, blonde, meilleure que sa sœur. Au lieu de cela, elle portait des talons, s'était coupé les cheveux et les avait teint en blanc, elle n'était ni plus bête ni plus maline que la moyenne des élèves de Poudlard et elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Elle avait bien essayé au tout début, d'abord avec les filles de son dortoir. Mais elles ne voyaient que Weasley, le héros de guerre ou pire, Victoire, sa sœur. Mais en moins parfaite, en moins gentille, en moins patiente, en moins moins. Et elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa sœur, même si elle essayait de toutes ses forces. Victoire était réellement douce et attentionnée et volontaire et courageuse et drôle et jolie et parfaite.

Alors Dominique s'était peu à peu désintéressée des autres pour se replier sur elle-même. Parfois elle mangeait avec Molly, sa cousine du même âge. Mais Molly était fondamentalement Serdaigle et indépendante. Molly, elle avait couché avec son premier copain à 14 ans. A 15 ans, elle avait tapé un scandale à son père qui refusait de la laisser partir en Bolivie étudier les mythes locaux. A 16 ans, elle était partie en Inde. A 17 ans, Molly était libre et prévoyait de faire le tour du monde pour peut-être s'installer en Australie l'année suivante et commencer une fac de Vétérimage.

A 17 ans, Dominique n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami. Possédant un quart de sang Vélane, elle s'était convaincue que les garçons ne s'intéressaient à elle qu'à cause de cette ascendance et n'avait plus voulu en entendre parler. En deuxième année elle était restée avec son cousin, Fred II, pendant la Saint-Valentin. Ils passaient du temps ensemble dans la Salle Commune. Mais ça n'avait duré que quelques mois, le temps qu'il montre à tout le monde qu'il savait faire de bonnes blagues et qu'il était un bon vivant. Après ça, elle ne l'avait plus vraiment vu. En troisième année, son petit frère était arrivé à Poudlard en même temps que James. Louis avait été réparti à Serdaigle et leurs emplois du temps ne correspondaient presque jamais. Elle le croisait rapidement dans les couloirs où il la saluait toujours joyeusement de la main. Elle ne répondait souvent que par un simple hochement de tête.

A sa grande surprise, c'était avec James qu'elle avait tissé le plus de liens, alors que hors de Poudlard, le fils d'Harry restait avec les plus jeunes ou collé dans les pattes de Fred II. Etant répartis tous deux à Gryffondor, ils se retrouvaient parfois le soir dans la Salle Commune pour réviser ou simplement pour discuter. Dominique était la seule qui arrivait à canaliser l'aîné des Potter. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où découlait ce pouvoir. Mais elle essayait d'être cette grande sœur qu'il n'avait pas. Même alors que James s'était trouvé un très bon ami, il avait continué à trouver du temps pour manger avec elle. Parfois Sean venait aussi. C'était la seule personne, hors de sa famille, qu'elle tolérait dans son entourage. Il la faisait rire avec ses blagues, elle le grondait quand il lui racontait les bêtises que James et lui avaient fait, ils discutaient longuement lorsqu'ils voyaient que James et Albus venaient à nouveau de se disputer.

Alors, ce jour-là, tandis que James était à son entraînement de Quidditch, elle laissa Sean s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle voulait profiter des premiers rayons de soleil de février et s'était installée près du Lac Noir pour lire un bouquin malgré la fraîcheur hivernale.

\- Salut, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Peut-être même qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Sean ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Dominique haussa un sourcil. Qu'allait-il encore inventé ? Comme il n'ajoutait rien, elle se replongea dans son livre et termina son chapitre. Lorsqu'elle releva à nouveau la tête, le soleil était passé loin au-dessus d'elle et une bonne partie de l'après-midi s'était envolée. Sean était toujours assit sur son banc, le regard dérivant sur les reflets du Lac. Dominique sourit. Contrairement à James qui avait toujours besoin de courir partout, Sean était capable de moments de calme. C'était rare, mais ça arrivait.

\- Bouh ! lui cria-t-elle dans l'oreille pour s'amuser.

\- Kiiiiiaaaa !

 _BLAM !_

Sean se retrouva fesses contre terre sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il porta la main à son cœur et gémit.

\- Mince Domi, j'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque par ta faute !

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et sourit, montrant le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de cette situation. Sean la regarda, happé par la clarté qui enveloppa son visage à l'apparition du sourire. Dominique n'était pas d'une beauté conventionnelle. Mais personne à Poudlard n'aurait été capable de dire qu'elle n'était pas jolie. Elle dégageait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que partout où elle passait, les autres se retournaient sur son passage. Elle était la seule à ne pas remarquer ce magnétisme qu'elle possédait. Sean savait la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir la côtoyer ainsi.

Il se releva en grognant pour la forme et se rassit sur le petit banc.

\- Tu sais que James a invité Sara pour la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Sara… Celle qui suit mon cours de français ?

Sean hocha la tête.

\- Elle a l'air gentille, songea Dominique, ça lui fera du bien de rencontrer des filles qui ne sont pas de sa famille !

\- C'est sûr, niveau consanguinité c'est moins dangereux !

\- T'es bête !

La conversation s'arrêta quelques minutes puis Dominique la relança.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi toi du coup ?

\- Je me disais, si tu n'as pas d'autres plans bien sûr, qu'on pourrait continuer à aller ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, même sans James… En tant qu'amis bien sûr, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard interrogatif que la Gryffondor lui lança.

C'était leur routine avant avec James. Tous les trois pour s'empiffrer de bonbons et boire de la Bierraubeurre pendant toute une journée. Et donner un défi à un des deux autres.

\- En tant qu'amis ?

\- Oui c'est ça.

Tout. Il accepterait tout tant qu'il pouvait passer une journée entière seul avec elle.

\- D'accord. Mais à la seule condition que tu viennes habillé en rose.

Tout sauf ça. Il avait le rose en horreur. Il ne pouvait même pas expliquer pourquoi. La grimace qu'il lui jeta fut éloquente et cette fois elle éclata de rire. De ce rire carillonnant qu'il affectionnait particulièrement tant elle l'utilisait rarement, préférant la discrétion d'un petit sourire en coin.

\- Non je rigole. Je vais réfléchir à ce que tu devras faire. Et toi ? Tu as une idée ?

\- … Peut-être… J'attends de voir ce que tu vas me donner pour être sûr d'être à la hauteur !

\- Ola, Monsieur Finnigan, quelle galanterie !

\- J'apprécie que tu le reconnaisses.

Un nouveau silence les enveloppa. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rompre ce moment de douce quiétude.

Une cloche sonna dans le lointain et Dominique sursauta.

\- Mince ! J'avais promis à Louis que je l'aiderais à lancer le sortilège de _Recurvite_ aujourd'hui. Il vient juste de se rendre compte de tout son intérêt. Pour une fois qu'on arrivera à se voir un peu plus que cinq minutes...

Sean acquiesça.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi alors. Moi je vais attendre que ton gros balourd de cousin daigne bouger ses fesses de son balai pour rejoindre son pauvre meilleur ami esseulé !

\- Tu me ferais presque pleurer, ricana Dominique avant de se lever. Bon à plus alors...

\- A bientôt…

Sean la regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas, hésiter un instant, puis faire demi-tour.

\- Qu'est-ce-que… ?

Il fut interrompu par la bouche de Dominique qui se plaqua sur la sienne. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de sentir la douceur de sa peau qu'elle repartait déjà.

\- En tant qu'amis pour la Saint-Valentin, n'oublie pas ! lui cria-t-elle de loin, perchée sur ses éternels talons.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque James descendit enfin de son balai, il retrouva son ami assis sur le même banc devant le Lac, songeur.

\- Alors ça s'est passé comment avec Domi ?

Sean lui relata rapidement son après-midi, l'esprit encore coincé sur les cinq dernières secondes de leur rencontre et soupira.

James éclata de rire en entendant ce que sa cousine lui avait dit avant de repartir vers le Château et claqua l'épaule du Gryffondor.

\- Ben mon vieux, je crois que tu viens de te faire sacrément bien avoir par ma cousine ! conclut-il.

* * *

 _Il paraît qu'écrire une review donne des ailes ;)_


	3. La guerre des cuisines

_Ce bonus se place au niveau des chapitres 4-5 de notre fiction principale_ _ **La Voie Oubliée**_ _, quelques temps après qu'Erin Shields soit sortie de l'infirmerie..._

 _Il reprend des personnages principaux de_ _ **LVO**_ _, je vous conseille donc vivement d'aller y faire un tour pour vous imprégner de notre univers et de notre mode d'écriture..._

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

 **Bonus 3 : La guerre des cuisines**

* * *

\- Eraaaaaaa ! T'étais passée où ?

\- Oh non, gémit la Gryffondor, vite cachez-moi ! dit-elle en s'accroupissant derrière Nash et Eric.

\- Je crois que c'est trop tard Erin, il se dirige droit sur nous.

\- Non, non, non ! J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il viendrait pas me chercher ici…

\- Ah minus te voilà ! souffla Scott, les joues rouges et les mains posées sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Je t'ai cherchée partout ce matin. Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené !

Et le Poufsouffle brandit joyeusement une barre chocolatée fourrée à la citrouille sous le nez d'Erin.

\- … Beurk…

Scott regarda sa sœur, tout déconfit.

\- Tu… T'aimes pas ? Mais je l'ai gardée exprès pour toi ! L'infirmière a dit que tu devais manger !

\- J'ai déjà mangé Scott… Ce matin au petit-déjeuner, comme tout le monde. Et j'irai à nouveau déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce midi, comme tout le monde, expliqua Erin en tentant de rester patiente.

Dieu sait que c'était dur. Si il insistait elle allait sortir de ses gonds…

\- Oui mais… Si tu as mangé tôt ce matin tu peux en repr…

\- SCOOOOOOTT !

Erin venait de perdre son calme.

Les petits chuchotements qui régnaient dans la bibliothèque se suspendirent et tous les regards convergèrent vers les quatre enfants. Mme Thurntorn, la documentaliste, se retourna brusquement vers eux et leur lança un regard noir accompagné d'un avertissement. Pas de bruits dans sa demeure !

Erin continua à crier tout bas, réellement hors d'elle pour une fois.

\- Je te jure que si tu continues à me poursuivre partout où je vais à chaque minutes de chacune de mes pauses, tu vas me rendre folle ! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule et, si besoin, mes amis sont là aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ok ? Alors dégage et fous-moi la paix pour une fois ! TU M'EMMERDES ! finit-elle en hurlant, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Chuuuuuut ! leur intimèrent trois Serpentards de deuxième année qui tentaient de se concentrer sur leur devoir de Métamorphose.

Scott la fixa, blessé, puis tourna les talons avant de sortir de la Bibliothèque aussi dignement que possible et sans ajouter un mot. Le silence qui prit place après que la porte ait claqué fut assourdissant. La plupart des jeunes élèves de Poudlard connaissait Scott grâce à sa gentillesse envers toutes les Maisons et à l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté, à eux ou à leurs amis en début d'année. Les regards se tournèrent vers Erin, surpris et interrogateurs.

\- Oh oh… ça sent pas bon, chuchota Eric à l'oreille de Nash alors que la petite brune rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? Vous voulez une photo ? s'écria Erin, perdant son sang-froid.

Elle attrapa son sac d'une main rageuse et se retourna pour quitter la Bibliothèque, oubliant la chaise posée derrière elle.

BLAM.

Eric contracta ses épaules. Oups. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment que la maladresse d'Erin s'exprime…

Elle se releva la tête haute, comme si de rien n'était et marcha droit vers la sortie, tandis que Madame Thurntorn enlevait un nombre incalculable de points à Gryffondor.

Elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte de la Bibliothèque et se posa de l'autre côté pour retrouver une respiration moins saccadée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'énerver de la sorte. Elle le savait bien pourtant, que Scott pouvait être collant parfois, surtout quand il s'inquiétait pour elle. Erin commençait déjà à regretter ce qu'elle avait pu dire à son frère. Mais en même temps, ce qu'il pouvait être lourdingue ! Elle n'était plus une gamine maintenant ! Elle avait 11 ans non mais oh !

Réajustant son sac sur ses épaules, Erin décida de flâner un peu dans Poudlard avant de retrouver son abruti de frère à deux noises pour tenter de recoller les morceaux.

Quelques heures après avoir pris cette résolution, Erin traversait les couloirs du château à la recherche de son frère. Elle l'avait attendu au repas du midi mais il n'était pas venu et c'était à elle de s'inquiéter maintenant. Il n'avait pas pu prendre sa petite crise aussi mal que ça si ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ses colères !

"Bon, je passe aux cuisines et après j'abandonne" songea Erin en redescendant les escaliers après avoir visité le peu de passages secrets qu'elle avait découvert grâce à Hugo. Elle passa près du dortoir des Poufsouffles et s'arrêta devant le tableau cachant l'entrée des cuisines pour caresser la poire.

A l'intérieur régnait une agitation monstre, les elfes de maison commençant déjà à préparer le dîner. Un petit elfe attira son attention d'un signe de la main.

\- Oh salut Dopkey, comment tu vas ? Je recherche mon frère, Scott, est-ce que tu l'aurais vu par hasard ?

\- Bonjour Miss Erin ! Dopkey est bien content de vous voir Miss ! Monsieur Scott est au fond derrière le grand chaudron Miss !

Et le joyeux elfe lui fit un grand signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière une rangée de plats fumants.

Les elfes de maison avaient-ils donc une espèce de sort pour détecter quel élève entrait dans la cuisine ? Sinon comment expliquer que Dopkey soit toujours à l'entrée pour les saluer lorsqu'elle ou sa bande arrivait depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré la première fois ? Ou alors, un elfe était toujours désigné dès la rentrée pour accueillir qui que ce soit dans la cuisine ? Et cette année, le pauvre Dopkey aurait été désigné…

Ce fut avec ces nouvelles questions qu'Erin avança vers le fond de la cuisine avant d'apercevoir son frère assis de dos, en pleine discussion avec un elfe de maison habillé de manière presque normale. Et par normale, Erin entendait d'une petite robe sans couleur criarde, accompagnée d'un chapeau surplombé par une plume rose.

L'elfe releva la tête gracieusement et l'aperçut.

\- Monsieur Scott, Milly va vous laisser, Miss Shields est là…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Erin, Milly, s'impatienta légèrement la Gryffondor. Allait-elle devoir dire à tous les elfes de Poudlard un par un qu'ils pouvaient l'appeler Erin ?

La jeune elfe inclina la tête dans sa direction avant de s'échapper vers l'agitation qui régnait près des fourneaux.

\- Salut…

Erin s'était installée à la place de Milly et cherchait comment démarrer la conversation depuis une bonne minute, tandis que Scott ne la regardait même pas. La Gryffondor se traita mentalement d'idiote. Cela faisait au moins trois heures qu'elle lui courrait après et elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire.

\- Scott… Arrête s'il te plaît… Tu sais que tu peux être lourd des fois… Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles tout le temps comme ça…

Erin grimaça. Ses excuses sonnaient plus comme des accusations, même à ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, vu le regard que lui jeta son frère, il n'avait pas non plus dû les entendre.

\- Si tu es venue ici juste pour me dire ça, tu peux retourner avec tes amis. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont plus importants que moi ! lui jeta-t-il sèchement en se détournant sur son tabouret, les bras croisés.

Alors c'était donc ça… La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Erin et elle le regarda, surprise. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était énervée qu'il lui faisait la tête ainsi. C'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il comptait moins à ses yeux que ses amis.

\- Scott. Arrête de dire des bêtises comme ça ! Tu sais bien que c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu es mon frère. Bien sûr que tu es plus important à mes yeux que mes amis ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je partagerai même mon déjeuner avec toi s'il le fallait ! lui dit-elle.

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre que son exemple n'était pas très bien choisi au vu de la situation.

\- Roooh ! Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ! Je t'adore Scottie ! C'est juste que ça fait plus de quinze jours que tu me forces à ingurgiter pleins de trucs à toute heure de la journée et que je n'en pouvais plus, d'accord ? On fait la paix ? lui proposa-t-elle en tendant la main.

Le Poufsouffle la regarda un instant et Erin eut peur qu'il refuse, avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage.

\- Tope-la Era ! s'exclama-t-il en crachant dans sa paume pour serrer la main de sa sœur. C'était leur rituel. C'était leur rituel. Un peu dégoutant, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais elle ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde…

\- Super ! Tu viens ? Même tes amis de Poufsouffle m'ont demandé où tu étais passé… A croire qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire si tu n'es pas dans le coin !

\- C'est grâce à mes supers-pouvoirs ça ! Je suis un blaireau indispensable ! claironna-t-il avant de se baisser subitement pour éviter un coup de poing en provenance de sa sœur.

\- Et oh ! Pas de violences envers autrui maman a dit ! lui rappela-t-il.

\- Maman a aussi dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les vantards, répliqua Erin en lui tirant la langue.

Et ce fut bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils sortirent de la cuisine, non sans avoir salué Dopkey et Milly au passage et récupéré de quoi nourrir les dortoirs de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor au grand complet.

Erin ne remarqua qu'après coup qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment excusée auprès de son frère pour son accès de colère… Elle haussa les épaules et chassa cette pensée de sa tête. C'était son frère. Il avait bien dû comprendre que c'était sa manière à elle de dire qu'elle était désolé…

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le dernier bonus en stock ! A bientôt pour la suite :D_

 _Il paraît qu'une review fait pousser des licornes..._


	4. Rentrée des classes

_Ce bonus se situe au niveau de la rentrée des classes d'Albus Potter en septembre 2017, soit deux ans avant le début de LVO :)_

 _Enjoy ;)_

* * *

 **Bonus 4 : Rentrée des classes**

* * *

Le train de Poudlard venait tout juste d'arriver à destination lorsqu'une tête aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns hirsutes en jaillit.

\- Depêche-toi Sean, cria le garçon avant de se diriger en courant vers la première calèche en face de lui.

Un autre garçon descendit alors du train en grommelant, prenant soin de ne pas tomber entre les marches et le quai. Une fois avait suffi, il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience. Comme aurait dit sa mère, "rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point"... Quand il était petit, il avait voulu être réparti à Serdaigle, comme elle, mais quand il lui avait fait part de son souhait, elle avait ri et lui avait tendrement ébouriffé les cheveux en lui disant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père pour que cela puisse arriver. Elle avait eu raison, comme toujours. Il entamait donc en cette rentrée sa troisième année à Gryffondor avec son meilleur ami qu'il avait rencontré par hasard dans le train lors de leur premier trajet. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis…

Mais cette année était spéciale pour James car son petit frère, Albus, allait lui aussi entrer à Poudlard. C'était en partie pour cette raison que le garçon était aussi excité. L'aîné des Potter avait trouvé le compartiment de son petit frère vers le milieu du trajet et il avait fallu que Sean vienne l'en déloger une heure avant l'arrivée pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard. James et Albus étaient très proches. Peut-être trop parfois. James pouvait être cruel dans ses blagues sans s'en rendre compte. Le petit Albus avait trop d'admiration pour lui pour s'en plaindre et restait constamment dans ses pattes pendant les vacances. Leurs parents espéraient secrètement qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même Maison à la rentrée pour que leur cadet prenne enfin de l'assurance et apprenne à s'émanciper de l'influence de son frère.

Sean se dirigea donc tranquillement vers la calèche sous les cris de son meilleur ami, les mains dans les poches de sa nouvelle robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor, cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents.

\- Tu pourrais te dépêcher un peu quand même, bouda James lorsque son camarade s'installa enfin face à lui.

\- Tu es au courant que la calèche ne partira que quand elle sera remplie et que ni le festin ni la répartition ne commenceront tant que nous ne seront pas tous assis sur les bancs dans la Grande Salle ?

\- On ne sait jamais ! Regarde mon père et Oncle Ron ! Ils ont bien raté tout ça lors de leur deuxième année…

\- Oui mais ton père et aucun des membres de la famille Weasley ne sont une référence pour moi, désolé ! Ils attirent les problèmes plus vite qu'un Strangulot sa proie.

James se tut un instant, faisant mine de réfléchir à la tirade de son ami avant de lui donner un coup de poing.

\- Mais aïeuuh ! Ça va pas ? râla Sean en se frottant l'épaule.

\- Tu as peut-être raison Finnigan, mais je suis obligé de te frapper pour défendre l'honneur de ma famille.

Sean émit un grognement indistinct d'où ressortirent nettement les mots "famille", "dingues" et "brutes" mais James fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se pencha par-dessus le portillon de la calèche.

Le Gryffondor soupira.

\- Tu es au courant qu'Albus va monter dans une barque et pas avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

James se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as assez ennuyé dans le train comme ça ? rajouta-t-il. Normalement tu passes ton premier trajet à rencontrer d'autres première année alors que toi tu lui as tenu le balai pendant la moitié du voyage… Laisse-le respirer un peu…

\- C'est mon petit frère, rétorqua James en insistant bien sur le "petit", je dois le protéger !

\- Et le protéger de quoi exactement ? Ce n'est pas comme si le calamar géant allait décider de sortir du Lac précisément aujourd'hui pour venir goûter un des élèves sur une barque…

Son ami se retourna vers lui, soudain inquiet. Sean soupira fortement et se rassit plus profondément dans son siège en se frottant le visage avec lassitude. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec James lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Il avait eu deux ans pour s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque quatre autres élèves de cinquième année les eurent enfin rejoints dans la calèche (à croire que personne excepté James n'avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard cette année !), celle-ci démarra et le trajet se fit plus ou moins en silence, l'aîné des Potter boudant dans son coin car il n'avait pas pu voir son frère descendre du Poudlard Express.

Ce fut Sean qui parla le premier, tandis qu'ils s'installaient au milieu de la table des Gryffondors.

\- Tu penses qu'il va aller où ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, James n'avait de toute façon pas cessé de fixer la porte en attendant l'entrée des première année. Il haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être à Serdaigle, vu qu'il est pas bête… Ou à Poufsouffle, mon frère est extrêmement loyal ! Il n'a jamais cafté mes bêtises aux parents ! Je t'avais raconté la fois où j'ai modifié les roses de la voisine pour qu'elles se changent en morve de troll au moment où quelqu'un les touchait ?

\- Tu me l'as dit au moins une dizaine de fois depuis oui… sourit Sean.

\- Ah bon ? Bah Albus était avec moi, mais quand les parents nous ont menacés de nous punir pendant un mois entier pour savoir qui avait fait ça, il a tenu bon et ne m'a pas trahi ! Bref, Poufsouffle lui irait bien… Et Gryffondor aussi bien sûr ! Il est courageux mon petit frère !

\- Et Serpentard ? lui lança Sean pour rigoler.

James le foudroya du regard.

\- Arrête. Ce n'est même pas drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il fasse avec ces… Ces… Ces insectes gluants et pas appétissants ? De toute façon, je lui ai fait tellement peur au sujet de cette Maison qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il y entre.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui demanda Sean étonné.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama James, scandalisé que son ami ne partage pas son avis. Tu veux qu'il squatte la même Salle Commune que ces pimbêches de Phyllis Rosier, d'Edlyn et Ruth Flint et que cet imbécile d'Edgar d'Abzac ?

A la fin de sa phrase, James avait pris une voix ridiculement pompeuse avec un accent français à tuer un vrai Parisien et Sean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Au moins si il est envoyé à Serpentard, on pourra avoir un gnome à l'intérieur, ce serait génial non ?

\- Non. Albus ne PEUT pas aller à Serpentard.

Voyant que Sean allait encore ouvrir la bouche, il conclut.

\- Un point c'est tout.

Sean leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Ok, ok ! Pas la peine de s'énerver Jamesie !

\- Et arrête avec ce surnom débile. Déjà que j'ai le prénom de mon grand-père, héros de guerre et tout le reste, pas la peine que tu me refourgues son surnom en prime !

Depuis que Sean avait entendu l'été dernier que feu James Potter était surnommé ainsi avant d'être rebaptisé Cornedrue lorsqu'il était devenu un Animagus, il prenait un malin plaisir à embêter son ami avec. Et en l'occurrence, ça lui donnait un moyen facile de détourner la conversation.

Enfin les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur une foule bigarrée d'enfants admirant le plafond magique. Le Choixpeau magique dut à nouveau chanter sa chanson annuelle mais James n'en écouta pas un mot. Il cherchait des yeux son petit frère parmi tous les nouveaux élèves, mais ne réussit pas à le voir. Petit comme il était, il devait être caché par quelqu'un d'autre. Le Gryffondor fut un peu déçu qu'il ne cherche pas à le voir et s'obligea à se concentrer sur ce que Sean lui disait pour penser à autre chose. Puis la répartition commença. Le Professeur Londubat s'avança sur l'estrade et déroula la liste des noms.

\- Aberline, Elizabeth.

Une petite fille blonde s'avança vers le tabouret, intimidée par tous les regards tournés vers elle. Le Choixpeau ne mit que quelques secondes avant de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Une ovation accueillit la petite fille qui alla s'asseoir à côté du préfet de cinquième année pour écouter la suite de la répartition.

\- Carrington, Leah.

Un jeune garçon brun poussa la sus-nommée du bout des doigts pour l'encourager à sortir de la foule. Elle s'avança résolument vers le Choixpeau, les yeux fixés sur lui pour ne pas voir le reste de la Grande Salle. Le Professeur Londubat eut à peine le temps de poser le Choixpeau sur la tête de la petite Leah qu'il s'écriait "Serdaigle".

\- Je te l'aurais parié, lui chuchota Sean à l'oreille tandis que la première année rejoignait les rangs de la Maison des Bleus et Bronze sous les applaudissements.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer ? lui proposa James en souriant, espiègle.

\- D'accord. Je commence.

Alors que le professeur appelait un nouvel élève sous le Choixpeau, Sean lui murmura :

\- 1 Gallion sur Serdaigle.

"Poufsouffle !"

Sean grogna et James s'esclaffa.

\- Malefoy, Scorpius.

Un petit garçon d'un blond presque blanc s'avança vers le tabouret, le menton relevé avec suffisance. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- 5 Gallions sur Serpentard.

\- Pfff, c'est pas juste, se plaignit Sean, c'est trop facile comme choix !

Et effectivement le jeune Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard sous les félicitations mesurées de ses compagnons.

\- Bon, le suivant est pour moi ! s'exclama Sean. Faut que je me rattrape.

\- Nott, William.

\- 2 Gallions sur Serpentard ! dit-il sûr de son coup.

"Serdaigle."

\- Et bouse de dragon ! Pourquoi le Choixpeau n'est jamais d'accord avec moi ?

\- Arrête de geindre Finnigan, la providence a l'air de décider que tu va t'endetter pour moi. C'est génial !

\- Ça dépend du point de vue je suppose, marmonna Sean, mauvais perdant.

\- Potter, Albus.

Les deux Gryffondors se redressèrent sur leur banc pour ne rien manquer de la répartition.

\- 10 Gallions sur Poufsouffle, lui murmura James.

\- Tenu.

\- T'as même pas cette somme sur toi, se moqua le Potter.

\- Parce que tu les as toi ?

\- … Touché.

Le Choixpeau s'enfonça sur les yeux verts du cadet de la famille et la répartition sembla s'éterniser. Les chuchotements reprirent aux différentes tables et l'air serein de James s'effrita peu à peu.

\- Tu crois que ça va être un Choixpeau flou ? demanda quelqu'un à leur droite.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre et se reconcentrèrent sur ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Enfin le Choixpeau sembla prendre une décision et ouvrit ce qui lui servait de bouche.

"Serpentard !"

\- Quoi ? fut le seul balbutiement de James tandis que son petit frère descendait de l'estrade pour rejoindre sa nouvelle Maison sous les applaudissements de celle-ci. Il s'assit à côté du jeune Malefoy et sembla engager la discussion.

James était sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Son petit frère à Serpentard ? C'était… C'était impossible ! Il n'aurait pas été plus abasourdi si une licorne avait décidé de danser le tango en tutu rose en face de lui.

La main de Sean sur son épaule le ramena à lui. Il avait raté la répartition d'au moins trois enfants et un certain "Shields, Scott" était en train de se faire appeler lorsqu'il reprit contact avec la réalité.

\- N'importe quoi. Le Choixpeau a du se tromper. Oui c'est ça. C'est obligatoirement ça. J'irai voir Neville après pour lui demander de refaire passer Al'.

\- James, arrête, lui murmura Sean, tu sais bien que la décision du Choixpeau est irrévocable.

\- Non. Je n'y crois pas. Al' ne m'aurait jamais trahi de la sorte !

\- Trahi ? Hey, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde… Il est juste allé à Serpentard ! Il n'a rien fait de mal…

James se retourna brutalement vers son ami, les yeux noirs de colère.

\- Bien sur que si ! Je lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille ! Il va se faire ramasser là-bas ! Tu crois qu'avec tout ce qui se passe avec le d'Abzac il ne va rien lui arriver ? On est quasiment en guerre ouverte avec lui et ces deux Trolls de Serdaigle au Sang-Pur... En plus c'est un Potter ! Il ne va pas survivre à sa première nuit…

\- Fais-lui un peu confiance… Le Choixpeau ne l'y aurait jamais envoyé s'il ne le pensait pas capable de s'en sortir !

\- Non. De toute façon s'il est à Serpentard il n'existera plus pour moi. Ce sera mieux pour nous deux.

\- Hein ? Mais d'où ça sort ça ? s'étrangla Sean sur sa portion de poulet au citron.

\- Il s'en sortira mieux s'ils croient tous qu'on ne se parle pas.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Il aura besoin de toi au contraire pour le soutenir !

\- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Si d'Abzac pense que je déteste mon frère, il ne lui fera pas de mal !

\- Et quel mal tu penses que ça lui fera, lorsque ton frère pensera que tu ne l'aimes plus à cause de son choix ?

\- Toujours moins que s'il se prend un mauvais sort de la part cette saleté de Serpentard, répondit James, obstiné.

Sean secoua la tête mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il arriverait sûrement à la ramener à la raison plus tard. James adorait son petit frère, cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. C'était impossible.

Le repas se termina sur un moment lourd de tension au centre de la table des Gryffondors et les deux garçons se levèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir à peu près au moment où les préfets des différentes Maisons se levaient pour ramener les première année dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Une main tira sur la manche de la robe de James alors qu'il allait sortir de la Grande Salle. Il se retourna et croisa un regard de la même couleur que le sien. Un vert émeraude qui éclairait leur visage. Les deux frères se ressemblaient beaucoup, même si des petites taches de rousseur apparaissait ici et là sur le visage du cadet.

\- James… James ça va ? demanda l'enfant en voyant les yeux chargés de colère de son aîné.

\- Lâche-moi.

Albus recula de deux pas au ton usé par James. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. ça avait toujours été eux deux contre le reste du monde. Cela ne pouvait changer pour un simple choix de Maison… Si ?

\- James… tenta à nouveau le premier année.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Va-t-en ! Tu as choisi à qui ta loyauté allait, maintenant assume !

Albus tendit la main pour attraper celle de son frère, les yeux humides de larmes qui menaçaient de dégringoler. James le repoussa brutalement. Il aurait pu tomber si un petit blond ne l'avait rattrapé.

\- Va-t-en, répéta James, en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

Scorpius Malefoy s'interposa entre les deux frères.

\- Tu devrais venir Potter, au moins à Serpentard on se serre les coudes…

Un ricanement se fit entendre mais l'enfant ne se retourna pas. Il attendit qu'Albus relève la tête et lui tendit sa main pour qu'il le suive. Le Serpentard regarda une dernière fois du côté de son frère, comme attendant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire en lui disant que c'était encore une blague, mais il n'eut droit qu'à un visage de glace et un regard d'un noir profond.

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de l'enfant tandis qu'il se laissait entraîner par son camarade de Serpentard et James dut se confronter au regard mécontent de Sean.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça… Tu sais qu'il ne te pardonnera pas, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. On rejoint Dom' ? lui proposa James, les yeux secs.

* * *

 _Une review permet de lutter contre les lundis matin..._


End file.
